icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2017-18 American Collegiate Season
This is the 2017-18 American Collegiate hockey season. NCAA Division I Membership Changes *The Notre Dame Fighting Irish men's hockey program join the Big Ten Conference as associate members; leaving Hockey East *The Holy Cross Crusaders women's ice hockey program is being elevated to Division I status with the women's program at the school joining Hockey East for the 2018-19 season. *On March 29, 2017; the University of North Dakota announced that the school is cutting the women's ice hockey program effective the end of the 2016-17 academic year. The reason stated was a $1.3 million budget shortfall due to the school attempting to meet minimum standards of the Summit League which most of the school's athletic teams are moving to for 2017-18. The men's and women's swimming and diving programs were also cut at the school. The school announced UND will honor all athletic scholarships for the discontinued sports “at their present equivalencies for returning student-athletes." Feasibility Study With the help of the National Hockey League and the National Hockey League Players' Association a feasiblity study program is being done to look for candidates for schools to add programs at the Division I level in both men's and women's ice hockey. As part of the announcement it was announced that the first candidate was the University of Illinois-Champaign. In mid-October of 2017 Oakland University based in suburban Detroit was added to the list for both men and women. The school had added club level programs for both men and women in 1999. Currently, there is no women's Division I programs in the state of Michigan. Men's *2017-18 Atlantic Hockey Season *2017-18 Big Ten Season *2017-18 ECAC Men's Season *2017-18 Hockey East Men's Ice Hockey Season *2017-18 NCHC Season *2017-18 WCHA Men's Season *2017-18 NCAA Division I Men's Independents *2018 NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey Tournament Women's *2017-18 College Hockey America Season *2017-18 ECAC Women's Season *2017-18 Hockey East Women's Season *2017-18 WCHA Women's Season *2017-18 NCAA Women's Independents (All Divisions) *2018 NCAA Division I Women's Ice Hockey Tournament NCAA Division II Membership Changes The Northeast-10 Conference reorganizes itself for the 2017-18 season as the St. Anselm Hawks and St. Michael's Purple Knights become full time members of the men's hockey conference after the Division III New England Hockey Conference becomes strictly a Division III only league starting with the 2017-18 season. The Conference also adds the Post University Eagles as a scheduling partner to give each team 18 games. Post University who started play in 2015-16 as a Division II Independent will not be a part of the conference's post season tournament. Men's *2017-18 NE10 Season *2017-18 NCAA D-II and III Men's Independents NCAA Division III Conference Changes *With the formation of the United Collegiate Hockey Conference and then the Middle Atlantic Conferences decision to sponsor both men's and women's ice hockey for the 2017-18 season. This led the ECAC West Conference to be dissolved as all of the men's membership joined the UCHC; and the all but five of the ten women's teams joined. The remaining women's membership was reorganized and led to the creation of the Northeast Women's Hockey League, which has the commissioner of the State University of New York Athletic Conference also serving as commissioner of the new league which will be run separate of the SUNYAC despite all of the membership of the new conference being SUNYAC members. The lone remaining Division III Women's Independent, the Canton Kangaroos are also SUNYAC members but are not part of the new conference either. The Middle Atlantic Conferences will be run as a league within a league as the Ivy League has been run within the ECAC Hockey Conference. *After the women's team was unable to play for the school's final year last season, the Daniel Webster Eagles hockey teams cease to exist as the school in consolidated into Southern New Hampshire University. *On October 7, 2016 Bryn Athyn College announced they were moving their men's hockey program (Bryn Athyn Lions) to Division III varsity status. The school has been competing at the ACHA Men's Division III level. The school already has an on-campus rink in the Jungé Ice Rink. Nicknamed the Lion's Den, the facility is an open to air facility. *On January 24, 2017 Hobart University announced that the school was withdrawing from the United Collegiate Hockey Conference and would instead join the New England Hockey Conference for the 2017-18 season. *On January 26, 2017 it was announced that the New England Hockey Conference would be adding the Johnson and Wales Wildcats and Suffolk Rams men's and women's teams as well as the Salem State Vikings women's team for the 2018-19 season. the two men's teams are joining from the Commonwealth Coast Conference and the existing women's teams are joining from the Colonial Hockey Conference. The Suffolk Rams women's team is a new program starting play with the 2018-19 season. *In October of 2017 Anna Maria College in Paxton, Massachusetts announced the addition of men's and women's hockey programs for the 2018-19 season. The men's team will be based out of the Horgan Arena in Auburn, Massachusetts and the women's team will be based out of the New England Sports Center in Marlborough, MA, Both teams appear to be playing an independent schedule for the 2018-19 season. *On April 4, 2018 a men's team representing Albertus Magnus College in New Haven, Connecticut was announced as hoping to start play in 2019-20. The team will be called the Albertus Falcons and play out of the Ralph Walker Skating Rink in New Haven. No conference affiliation was announced. Men's *2017-18 CCC Season *2017-18 MAC Men's Season *2017-18 MASCAC Season *2017-18 MIAC Men's Season *2017-18 NCHA Men's Season *2017-18 NEHC Men's Season *2017-18 NESCAC Men's Season *2017-18 SUNYAC Season *2017-18 UCHC Men's Season *2017-18 WIAC Men's Season *2017-18 NCAA D-II and III Men's Independents *2018 NCAA Division III Men's Ice Hockey Tournament Women's *2017-18 CHC Season *2017-18 MAC Women's Season *2017-18 MIAC Women's Season *2017-18 NCHA Women's Season *2017-18 NEHC Women's Season *2017-18 NESCAC Women's Season *2017-18 NEWHL Season *2017-18 UCHC Women's Season *2017-18 WIAC Women's Season *2018 NCAA Division III Women's Ice Hockey Tournament NAIA The National Association of Intercollegiate Athletics added a sponsored conference in the American Collegiate Hockey Association. The initial conference to sponsor men's ice hockey is the Wolverine-Hoosier Athletic Conference. Five schools are making up the new conference for the 2017-18 season. A championship tournament was held in March 2018 in Fort Wayne, Indiana. *2017-18 WHAC Season Category:2018 in hockey Category:NCAA seasons